The Dark Side
by AleksandraJacksonxox
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if James and Lily survived that fateful night in Godrics Hollow, but think that there oldest son Harry is dead? Based on Kurinoones The Darkness Within


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everything else recognisable belongs to J K Rowling**

'It's really creepy at how much he looks like James' Lily thought. Even though he was only one, her son, Harry, had much similarities to James. His hair was just as messy as James'. Lily had always told James to do something about his hair but he would always flash her a dazzling smile and run a hand through his hair, making it even messier.

'I am so happy that he has my eyes though' Lily thought thankfully as she looked down at her son playing in her lap. Harry's emerald green eyes made him look even more adorable than he already was. The raven haired child was currently sitting in his mothers lap, happily chewing on his toys and every so often turned his head to look at the door.

"Who are you looking for sweetie?" Lily cooed while holding Harry close to her.

Lily new perfectly well who Harry was looking for. It was the same every evening, always around seven. Harry would eagerly anticipate his fathers return from work. of course for and ordinary one year old it was not possible to determine the time but Harry was no ordinary one year old boy. For that matter neither were his parents. Harry and his parents were a wizard family, living in a wizarding world. James was a pureblood, while Lily came from a muggle family. Even so she was one of the most talented witches in her generation.

As of one cue, James walked through the front door of the house look a bit dismayed, but at the sight of Harry and Lily, his hazel eyes brightened and a smile graced his lips.

"Hey, how is my little man?" asked James as he strode over to Lily and picked up Harry, who was doing everything he could to get his fathers attention

"How many times do I have to tell you James? He is a boy not a man" Lily reprimanded playfully

James just shrugged and replied

"Boy...I don't know, it just sounds weird, like I am telling him off. So he is my little man"

Lily just smile at her husband, but in her opinion James just did not want to sound to fatherly since he was only twenty one years of age.

She was just about to get dinner when there was a knock on the door. James immediately shot up and drew his wand out. He gestured to Lily to go up to her room with Harry. Lily normally would not take orders from anybody, neither would James, but ever since that stupid prophecy was made, everything had changed dramatically. So they had moved to Godrics Hollow and only a few people new where it was.

She heard James mutter a spell to allow him to see who was at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and Lily heard a voice that she new all to well. She came out of the room with Harry and made her way downstairs. Sure enough her husbands best friends were here, Sirius and Peter. They had annoyed Lily throughout her years at Hogwarts, always goofing around with James and getting into trouble. But of course James was not exactly innocent but since that Lily was now his wife she preferred to blame Sirius. Peter was always the quiet one, that Lily sometimes wondered how he even was a marauder. The only one that she could actually have a intelligent conversation with was Remus. Unfortunately he was not here tonight because of his 'furry' little problem as Sirius had called it.

"You could have let us know that you were coming Padfoot" stated Lily as she handed Harry over to his Godfather, who reached over and cuddled him as close as he could.

"Now where is the fun it that?" he enquired as he gave Harry his trademark bark like laugh.

By now, Harry was already waving his arms around and giggling at Sirius and his antics. Lily looked on at her son; he really was fond of his godfather. Peter was looking on as well and Lily wasn't sure if she imagined it or not but a brief look of regret flickered on his face. A pained expression was evident in Peter's eyes.

"Peter, are you okay" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah,um...it just has been a long day...that's all'' he mumbled looking slightly sick

Please don't talk to me about long days" James joined in "I had the most awful day at work today"

"Oh, what happened?" Sirius asked while letting Harry pull one his long dark locks.

"With the attacks coming in, I don't know how much more we can take"

He had a sad look in his eye. Even though James loved being an Auror, ever since the prophecy about Harry had been made, he is slowly becoming more and more paranoid. James did not like the ides of his child facing huge responsibility.'Saving the world' was his job not Harry's.

Sirius looked disheartened by the look on his best friends face. He, Remus and Peter were Auror's as well but James we the most focused on the war. He wanted it over and done with so Harry could have a normal life.

Lily lifted the playing form of Harry from Sirius and gently rocked him. She went upstairs and gently placed him in his cot and tried to smooth his hair down but could not.

Just as she was starting to go down stairs, she realised with a sickening feeling that everything was dead silent, which is odd since Sirius was around. Quickly she pulled out her wand and ran down the stairs. What she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life. James was on the floor with a growing pool of blood near his head. A broken bottle of fire whiskey lying not to far ahead. Sirius was also on the floor completely unconscious.

"Oh god! James!...James!"

If Lily had noticed Peter standing just behind the door she could have stopped the tragedy that was looming near. As Lily came towards James, Peter came up behind her and attacked before she could reach her husband.

"Stupefy" he muttered

Lily fell unconscious, even before she hit the ground. Peter cast a regretful glance at his former friends before he left the room to get Harry, all the time muttering "Forgive me Harry...sorry James...Sirius, so sorry"

He came onto Harry's room and gently picked Harry up and apparated aways from Godrics Hollow forever. Once he reached the Lords lair, he placed Harry with shaky hands at his feet. He quickly dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes while speaking

"Master I have done it. Master this is Harry."

Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes to the sleeping child and let his face break into a satisfied smile

"Rise Wormtail, you have done well" he hissed "Bella pick the boy up and bring him to me"

Once Bella brought the child to him, Voldemort took one glance at Harry and thought one thing 'Such a waste of power' then he drew his wand and muttered and incantation and a green light shot out of his wand towards the child.

All Peter could think about as he closed his eyes as the green light penetrated his closed eyes was 'Sorry Harry.'

Once the green light faded, ever since that night the wizarding world was never the same again.


End file.
